turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Josef Goebbels
Dr. Paul Joseph Goebbels (1897–1945) was a German politician and Minister for Public Enlightenment and Propaganda in Nazi Germany from 1933 to 1945. He was one of German dictator Adolf Hitler's closest associates and most devout followers. Goebbels was known for his zealous, energetic oratory and virulent anti-Semitism. He was an effective propagandist, perfecting the so-called "Big Lie" technique, which is based on the principle that a lie, if audacious enough and repeated enough times, will be believed by the masses. As World War II ended, Goebbels became the Chancellor of Germany for one day. Then he and his wife killed their six children and committed suicide. Josef Goebbels in The Man With the Iron Heart While Josef Goebbels had committed suicide shortly after Adolf Hitler did in 1945, the German Freedom Front made some use of Goebbels propaganda techniques in their subsequent resistance.See, e.g. The Man With the Iron Heart, pg. 106. Josef Goebbels in Worldwar Josef Goebbels (1897-1965) was an important member of the Nazi Party and a close advisor of Adolf Hitler. During World War II and the war against the Race's Conquest Fleet, Goebbels served as Germany's Propaganda Minister.See, e.g., ''In the Balance, pg. 104; Second Contact pg. 168. After Hitler's death, Goebbels attempted to become Führer of the Greater German Reich but he was defeated by SS chief Heinrich Himmler.Down to Earth, pg. 340. After Himmler's death in 1964, Goebbels once again attempted to become Führer, and secured seats on the Committee of Eight for himself and a few of his allies.Ibid., pg. 344. However, his ambitions were once again thwarted by an SS man, this time Ernst Kaltenbrunner.Ibid., pg. 547. Goebbels was killed during the Race-German War of 1965 along with Kaltenbrunner himself and everyone else senior to Walter Dornberger.Ibid., pg. 614. Josef Goebbels in In the Presence of Mine Enemies Josef Goebbels was the first Minister of Propaganda of the Greater German Reich. The country's information and entertainment infrastructure made use of the model he established right into the 21st century.See, e.g., ''In the Prescene of Mine Enemies, pg. 49. They also followed his penchant for adultery.Ibid., pg. 301. Josef Goebbels in The War That Came Early Josef Goebbels' talent for propaganda was useful before and during the outbreak of the 1938 European war, and contributed to Germany's initial success. A Goebbels propaganda campaign had convinced France that the so-called Westwall was heavily fortified, thus slowing down the French invasion of Germany. In fact, the Westwall was nowhere near completion, and the complete parts were undermanned.Hitler's War, pg. 79. In 1939, he was able to create doubt as to just who sank the ''SS Athenia'', thus protecting the identity of u-boat commander Julius Lemp, and keeping the United States out of the war for the time being.Ibid., pg. 223 As the war continued, Goebbels was tasked with downplaying the setbacks the German military experienced, such as the failure to take Paris before the end of 1939.West and East, pg. 75. Goebbels himself appeared in public, taking in a night at the opera, to help the spirits of the German people up.Ibid., pg. 102. In 1940, with the "big switch", which saw Britain and France join Germany against the Soviet Union, Goebbels's propaganda shifted. References Category:Worldwar Characters Category:Nazis (OTL) Category:Germans Category:German Chancellors (OTL) Category:Journalists Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Characters Category:The Man With the Iron Heart Characters Category:Historical Figures Category:Killed During the Race-German War of 1965 Category:Gauleiters Category:The War That Came Early Characters Category:People Born in Prussia Category:Died of Natural Causes (Fictional Work) Category:Deaths by Explosive Device (Fictional Work) Category:Suicides (OTL) Category:Deaths by Firearm (OTL) Category:Authors of Non-Fiction Category:German Cabinet Members